Be Warned
by MikoYami1
Summary: Who has the best servant
1. Chapter 1

Title: Be Warned

Pair: Sebbyoc (SebbyKiki)

Commission (for): Request

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: Cannon

Chapters: Two-shot

Status: incomplete

Date started: Summer of 12

Date Finished:8-19-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Kiki or Donatienne it is owned by :iconyaoislave:

Chapters:

Epilogue:

Extra: This took me forever to write I offered to write it last summer and still did not finish it but not now. I still have the second part to write but I need a break from it. I hope you guys enjoy it ^^.

i Cat: noun: a mammal, feline with seductive powers. One could be entranced by their beauty and the lovely eyes with soft fur. Though they should be warned and be careful cats have claws and they know how to use it, though they also love playing with their pray first. Though be warned /i

Sebastian glanced behind him, from dusting the globe in the Library, as her heard a large crashing sound followed by several thuds of bookshelves falling on top of one another. It was like a domino effect, each bookshelf knocked each other down sending books flying in all different direction.

"Oh dear," he said, he placed his hand on his cheek and shook his head, disappointed with the mess that lay before him. He had been busy dusting when heard the noise behind him, "Looks like I have another mess to clean up," he sighed and glanced at Kiki shaking his head, it was a way to mock her successfully annoy the young maid.

Kiki was looking all flustered as she stared at the new mess she created. Her She had decided to ignore what Sebastian had just said and begun picking up the fallen books. She was too embarrassed by the mistake she did and upset that she failed her master.

Sebastian helped her and pulled out a pocket watch from his black waist coat, "Looks like I'll be late preparing dinner," he sighed and shook his head again.

Kiki glared at him as she finished staking the books in small pile, near the door, but they were quickly knocked over when the young Phantomhive boy opened the door. He was dressed like a little doll. Blue buttoned up conductors coat and short blue strip shorts, of course the signature top small top hat that sat to his side opposite of his eye patch, he did not look happy.

A young woman of eighteen stood at the door looking at the damage, her green eyes showed disapproval as they contacted with the orange eyes of her maid. Kiki frowned not liking the look she hated that look she was never one to disappoint her master and here this idiot was showing off her mistake like it was some sort of show. She shot him a cold look one he ignored as he continued speaking to the Lord and Lady.

"I do apologize for the mess," Sebastain said with a sly smirk in his face he made eye contact with his young master.

Ceil glared at Sebastian not looking amused but soon a smirk to match his servant came across his face, "I see," he said holding his staff in front of him and leaning on it. He wasn't happy that the Library was a mess, "Sebastian I am sure you can help Mrs. Donatienne's maid clean up," it was a punishment for not watching her.

Sebastian's eyes narrowed in annoyance he wasn't a fan of babysitting not another fellow demon. He quickly took a glance at Kiki who was not looking pleased with the fact that Ciel did not address her by her name. He nodded to the young boy.

"Yes my lord," he bowed and turned back to the mess. Donatienne was nodding in agreement as both her and Ciel left to go play chess.

b Be warned/b

Kiki was glaring at Ciel before giving a large fake smile, it almost looked real but you couldn't fool a demon. Sebastian only smirked as he bowed to her "shall we," he said he wasn't much of fan of help. Help always slowed him. He turned to the mess and ignored Kiki she did the same.

Quickly picking up books they began cleaning the mess that now covered the library floor like a blanket. Sebastian moved a bit quicker as he had the thirteen bookshelves back up and standing while Kiki put all the books away; genre, Author and name. All this was done within a half an hour. Sebastian stared at the blue haired demon as he put the last of books away.

"Perhaps I was wrong about you," Sebastian said sounding hardely interested. Kiki didn't say anything putting the last of books away on the self. She dusted her dress and began walking towards the door she was late on making dinner her lady would be displeased, (Kiki's saying here)

"What are you talking about," Kiki questioned nearly growling the answer. Was the old demon testing her? She shouldn't be tested she was already in foul mood thanks to him and to be test on displeased her much more than it should. She regained composer as she held the handle to the door and waited for Sebastian's answer.

"You were much quicker than I expected," he sounded smug he heard Kiki's growl but didn't bother acknowledging it as he walked past her and opened the door at missing maid. The red head maid panicked a little as she nearly dropped all the plates she had been carrying but thanks to Sebastian's quick handywork he caught all the plates and handed them back to her maid.

"S-s-Sebastian," Mey-Rin said. Her cheeks flushed red matching the redness of her hair. Sebastian didn't say anything. The maid stared at the handsome Phantomhive butler threw her thick glasses that masked her eyes, "Th-these gl-glasses a-a-are s-so h-hard t-to s-see in," her face turning more crimson as images (if could be seen) of hearts flouted around her.

Sebastian ignored her as did Kiki both had their mind on beating the other, neither wanted to be out shined. It was quite battle just between the two of them neither wanted to admit to the battle. If one would ask about it both would shrug and deny the mere existent of such a battle. Reddish purple eyes made contact with cat like orange eyes not a word was spoken as they quickly paced to the kitchen.

Sebastian quickly and smoothly went to the stove as he lit up the oven and blew into it a small fire perfect for heating up roast duck. He smirked at the small lit flame and stood up to go season the duck. He would have dinner ready in two hours after all he was on Hell of Butler.

Kiki on the other hand went straight to chopping up vegetables for her lady's roast beef. She didn't bother looking up at Sebastian as she cut the carrots in to perfect squares little squares after all her lady liked her meal prefect. Sebastian was seasoning the plump duck he got in the market in the morning. He chopped of its head and placed the duck in pan before like Kiki was doing earlier. She was boiling the vegetables and getting the roast ready.

Neither one spoke to the other as they glanced each other's dish, but didn't say a word. They weren't going to push their dish down so the other could be happy. They had their plans for meal. They continued on cooking not carrying about the other till it was time to put their meal in the oven.

Sebastain glared at the French maid and her roast beef.

Kiki glared at the English butler and his Duck.

"I am sorry," Sebastian said in a not so sorry tone. He looked away from Kiki's meal as he moved an inch forward to put in his meal in the oven for his master.

Kiki seemed to have the same plan as she moved closer as well, "for what Mr. Michaelis?" she sounded cheerful though her voice came out as cold as ice.

"I was thinking of serving French duck for your ladies visit," Sebastian said placing his meal in the stove before Kiki. Kiki glared at him and held her roast up as Sebastian shut the oven door.

"My lady is tired of French food and would like to eat English food like roast beef," she showed Sebastian the meal she made almost if she wanted to smash his face in it. She wanted to, she hated that smug look on his face but she held back she had to mind her manners here.

Sebastian didn't say anything as he pushed the tray away with gloved hand, "I see," he didn't really care, "rest assured this meal will be nothing like your lady has tasted," it was sort of a taunt to Kiki's cooking skills.

Kiki felt the jab on her ego and growled, "of course and I can assure you this roast beef is nothing like your master tasted," she mocked him as well with the same insult he gave her but she add more of burn to it with the next statement she made, "and he is English after all,"

bBe warned/b

Sebastian felt a vain twitch in annoyance "No," he said, "I served him roast beef last night I don't want to try him out," he sounded annoyed, "I can assure you it was the best meal he ever had," he turned around, "he won't anything else unless I am the doing cooking. Everybody else can't satisfy his taste enough,"

Kiki growled and didn't try to cover it this time as she glared at Sebastian, she removed his meal from the stove as he left the kitchen to go get the dining room ready. Kiki soon followed after she threw his meal outside. It was quite as they got their masters plates ready.

Kiki checked the time and left the dining room to get roast beef. Sebastian glanced at her frowning something seemed off. He didn't follow her his duck need a few more minutes as we went to go get the masters.

Ciel watched as the brown haired girl as she moved her queen forward and leaned back on her seat again. Donatienne smirked as she stared at the unamused boy, he carried little expression in his face as he moved his knight to protect his king.

"I see that move was predictable," she said, "you have tendency of moving your knight," she moved her queen following the knight, "unlike you I don't depend on my knight," she soon got rid of his rook, "I like the queen she is so much stronger. Unlike her king she can still protect herself she remains his strongest piece,"

Ciel didn't say anything as he was thinking of his next move his hands laced his fingers together, his mind only on the chess board in front of him. He looked at Donatienne's lovely brown eyes and smirked as he once again and moved his knight closer to her king.

"check," he said Donatienne's eyes widen a bit. She stared back at the board again as Ceil decided it was his turn to talk, about his chess piece, "I wouldn't know," he said, "I don't think the king should move after all he is the ordering where his knights should be," it almost like he was bragging. Red eyes glowed behind him like silent protectors or maybe like a hungry pray guarding his food, "The knight has no choice but to remain loyal," he didn't have to look up to see Sebastian standing behind him.

b Be warned /b

Donatienne didn't look amused or even surprised that Sebastian was standing loyally behind his master. After all he gave off that great aura as soon as he made eye contact with Kiki just marking his territory. Kiki seemed to do the same as she bowed to Ciel and Sebastian.

It was an awkward first meeting between the two each glancing at their eyes moving to their loyal servants asking the same question 'Is he/she a demon?' of course it was still just game for them as they were still trying to guess.

"I am sorry for interrupting, my lord," Sebastian said bowing looking at the game with an amusing look on his face, "but it is dinner time," he bowed once again.

Ciel didn't glance behind him and moved his knight once again knocking her king of the board then stood up, "I think this game is over," he said looking so satisfied with the game results. What he wasn't satisfied that she was much more cleaver then he originally planned. He was going to keep an eye on her.

They walked back to the dining room Sebastian leading them. He didn't say much nor did Ciel and Donatienne. Both had an intense distrust for one another. It was just a quite walk as Ciel servants were spying from a nearby corner whispering to one another.

"What do you think it will happen next?" Mey-Rin questioned the butler. She couldn't really see thanks to her thick glasses as she watched, Sebastian's back.

"I don't know," Bard said he brushed his fingers through his short, dirty blond locks, "but whatever happens it won't be good," he took a puff of his cigarette and let the toxic smoke fill the air. He was glancing up and down, "this is the first time I see Sebastian so tense "

"I know," the red head maid said, "I wonder it is because of the maid the young miss brought along with her," she was crouched down on the floor.

The American man chuckled as he pulled out his flame thrower, "They should of let me make the meal," he said, "I would of made an excellent meal,"

Mey-Rin was still thinking about the beautiful maid that arrived, "she is so lovely," she said if she was in a manga hearts would be surrounding her. She didn't crush on her like Kiki they she crushed on Sebastian but she idolized the maid. Putting her on the pedestal and wishing she was amazing as the maid.

The gardener a young blond hair boy was staring outside. He had forgotten if he had tied up Pluto the young dog man the recently picked up. His green eyes never leaving the window, he was also curious if the go boy was wearing clothes. The dog man hand a tendency of talking of his clothes randomly and running naked or sleeping.

"Yo Finnian," Bard said looking at the Gardner. Finnian blinked a few times as he glanced at cook, "How about we show Sebastian and the maid how we do it around dessert,"

bBe Warned/b

Mey-Rin blinked before smiling as well as Finninan, "Yes," they said holding their fist up in the air.

Sebastian walked in to the dining room and frowned as his eyes narrowed at the roast beef resting on the dining table instead of his French duck. He glared at Kiki who only gave him a wide grin and finished setting up the table and helped her lady to her seat.

Ciel didn't look too pleased at all with the meal choice and didn't bother hiding his glare towards Sebastian, his lips pierced together in an angry frown as he sat down. He tapped his fingers on the table and waited to be served.

"The roast beef is delicious," Donatienne said eyeing the child in front of her. He was sitting at the head of the table, acting like he was older. He was still only a child in her eyes a spoiled rotten child.

With narrowed eyes towards his guest and finally opening his pierced lips and said, "It probably is but I don't eat anything unless Sebastian made it," Ceil said his blue eye darting to Kiki and frowning. He didn't like her he didn't he would ever before glancing at Sebastian.

He threw his food at him, "I told you I wanted duck," he growled. Sebastain stood blinking at his master as food rolled down his face. He licked his lips tasting the moist meat mixed in with the savory and juice. It wasn't bad if he could taste.

"I am sorry my lord," Sebastian said bowing, he grabbed a cloth and began whipping his face, "I will be making dessert," he gave Kiki a warning look that told her not to mess with the sweets he was planning on making. Kiki stared back and smirked, and shook her head no.

Sebastian glared and waited for the lady to stop eating, though he didn't move. He soon grabbed the plates as Lady Donatienne finished and took them back to the kitchen. Kiki followed taking the rest of the dinner plates with her.

"You shouldn't have done that," Sebastian mumbled warning her to her when they were safely out of the view distance of their masters. He didn't carry his famous amazing smirk he normally had on his face that he normally did.

Kiki gave him her famous smirk and nodded, "why not," she said, "my lady seemed to love it," she bragged putting a hand close to her chest. She seemed pleased with herself as Sebastian was grabbing the ingredients to make cake.

"How about we make a deal," Sebastian said stopping Ciel's idiot servants from making a mess. They destroyed the oven thanks to Brad thinking heating the cake would be smarter to heat up the cake with his flame thrower. Sadly for him it didn't work.

"What kind of deal?" Kiki questioned pulling out ice cream and staring suspiciously. She still didn't trust him at all. She hated men they were nothing but jerks, they proved it when she was human a long time ago. This man demon she hated him no different.

Sebastian stared and finally smirked, "Whoever makes the best dessert gets their master who doesn't give up their dessert.

"You have to kidding me," Kiki growled as glared at butler standing next to her. If looks could kill Sebastian would be the next one her closet. This was a personal joke between her and her master. The joke mostly went around how many dead bodies they could keep in this imaginary closet. Kiki was around one-hundred and two, while Donatienne who was soft and sweet unless harassed barely had fifty.

bBe Warned/b

Sebastian coat was off and he was wearing his gray vest and white button up shirt. He was oblivious to Kiki's death glare as cold as it might be and continued stirring the chocolate cake batter for his master. He looked somewhat silly in his white apron, but oh so handsome but that was one of Sebastian's great things he could look sexy and silly at the same time.

"Not at all," Sebastian said, "I think it is a deal worth taking unless you are scared," he said 'scared' in a teasing fashion. A way to mock her tease her…test her loyalty. Was she more loyal then he was? He had to chuckle a bit a personal joke.

bBe warned/b

bbe warned/b

Kiki smirked and gave him a sly smile and stuck out her hand, "you have yourself a deal Sebastian," she said his first name. A sign that she didn't respect him at all, she waited for him to shake. Sebastain stared at her hand before shacking.

"Deal," he said as red eyes connected with orange.

The race was on, Kiki brushed back a blue bang from her pretty face and walked off to go get her dessert ready. She was full of determination to beat Sebastian. She would never allow him to win ever. Sebastian eyed her back as she left the kitchen and continued making his dessert.

Brad, Finnian, and Mey-rin were trying to sneak out of the kitchen. They were originally trying to get away when Sebastian had entered followed by the beautiful maid, but they got caught on the upcoming bet from both head servants. This seemed a lot more interesting than getting away at the moment.

Sebastian stared at them and stopped them, "Stop," he said growling, "since you three are expert at making a mess," the words come out harsh but with Sebastian talking almost poetic too. An odd mix but it worked for the mysterious butler, as the servants looked at awe at him but also fear, "I want you guys to listen to me once and only once," he continued holding up a long finger, "I want Pluto to be tied up on his leash," he didn't hide his dislike for the demon hound or the servants, "oh yes," he said turning around and looking outside at Kiki who was picking lemons from the tree, "Make sure the mutt is away from the garden,"

"Yes sir," All three said quickly leaving the room. Sebastian sighed and closed his eyes and he continued making his pie. He wasn't going to lose his strikemeal /strike he meant his master. I devil like look came on his face.

Half an hour later and not a word spoken from either parties except the occasional glare and "accidental" bump into one another. It was tense in the kitchen air as Sebastian finished putting plump red strawberries on his Strawberry pie. Kiki was putting her final touches on her tropical Sherbet. They picked up their trays glanced at one another's meals and headed off, back to the dining table.

Ciel looked bored his right cheek resting on his hand as his finger was tapping on the table as he glanced at the maid and butler walking in. Sebastian handed a piece of pie one for his master, the other Kiki's master. Kiki did the same as both stepped back and waited for the dishes to be gone.

Ciel didn't look at the ice cream as he took a bite of the pie Sebastain made, vise-versa with Donatienne. Sebastian and Kiki frowned at one another but understood that it was tie and left at that. After dessert they took the dishes away and lead their masters back to the game room.

"I guess it is tie," Sebastian said after everyone was away and they were in the kitchen again. He had his coat off once again and his sleeve rolled up. He placed his hands in the soapy water and began cleaning the plates. Kiki helped him by drying and putting them away.

"Sadly it is," she said , "Ciel is to bratty to try something new and full of flavor instead he chose something dry and old," she wasn't trying to hide her dislike for him this time, it was obvious she disliked him.

Sebastian smirked, "That is too bad," he said, "your lady didn't seem too keen on the idea of trying the strawberry pie, that is unfortunate I am sure she would of loved trying something moist and tasteful, her loss,"

bbe warned/b

Kiki frowned and dried her hands on her apron and walked off. She didn't want to say anything that would get her lady in trouble. She loved her lady and didn't want trouble for. She walked outside and stayed with her lady.

Sebastian followed her and stood behind his master. The game of chess continued for another hour before Ciel yawned. It was his bed time as he still just a kid and needed his sleep. Donatienne noticed as well as she didn't say anything and yawned.

"I would like to go to bed," she said standing up and stretching. She didn't want to keep the poor boy up. He was already grumpy enough without a proper bed time. She bowed to Ciel.

Ciel glanced at Sebastian signaling that he should show Donatienne her room. He could wait till Sebastian tucked him into bed. Sebastian led the lady to her room.

It was a nice larger room with four post bed and green drapery around it and green sheets. On the side was a writing desk and next to it a drawer with Donatienne's luggage near it but all put away neatly inside. A large mirror near it and a large window on the other side of everything, and bed.

"Make yourself at home," he said leaving Donatienne alone in her room. He lead Kiki to her own servant chamber it was lot more dull with just a bed. He left her alone finally, "Sleep tight," he said in a teasing manner.

Kiki went to Donatienne's room to go tuck her in. It was quiet night as she made sure her lady was nice and comfortable.

"Kiki I have a question," Donatienne didn't move from her spot. Where it was nice and comfortable she yawned feeling a bit tired finally as the long day travel was getting to her finally. She closed her eyes and continued knowing Kiki was listening, "Tell me if Ciel's butler is a demon,"

There was a long silence, "Yes, my lady," Kiki bowed.

Donatienne opened her eyes and stared at Kiki, "Find all the information you can on his butler then,"

b be warned /b

On the other side of the mansion the same thing could be said with Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian had finished tucking Ciel in. The young boy was messing with his blue ring on his thumb his family heirloom he had an amused look on his face as he stared out the window.

"Sebastian is Donatienne's maid a demon," he was so straight forward with this question not much a boy for asking but always getting.

Sebastian didn't say anything as he was leaning on the lamp about to turn it off, "I want you to find everything you can about her.

b be warned/b

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, blowing out the lamp.

"Yes my lady," Kiki said bowling out the candle.

Little did they know of the storm brew at the Phantomhive household.

b be warned /b


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Be Warned

Pair: Sebbyoc (SebbyKiki)

Commission (for): Request

Theme: N/A

Genre: Romance

Rating: PG

Warning: N/A

Summary: N/A

World: Cannon

Chapters: Two-shot

Status: incomplete

Date started: 8-19-13

Date Finished: 7-24-14

Disclaimer: I don't own Black Butler

Disclaimer on Art and OC's:

I don't own Kiki or Donatienne it is owned by :icondomodc:

Chapters:

Epilogue: art/2-…

Chapter 1: art/Re…

Extra: I seem to take forever with these stories and such but I am finally done and well I wish to give this final two-shot request that I pened then closed in 2012. (don't ask for one) I am really sorry I took forever

Be warned part two

The started like any other day in the Phantomhive house hold. Ciel was in his office reading over some letters he got he spoke very little to his guest as Donatienne had decided to go shopping in London for a while. Kiki had gone with her leaving Sebastian plenty of time to figure out his plan on how to get Kiki to leak information.

In the heart of London Kiki was planning the same as she held Donatienne's shopping bags. If she could get Sebastian to slip information about the Phantomhive, her lady would be one of the top sellers in the toy industry. She walked behind, her mind deep in thought while Donatienne looked at stuffed black rabbit.

"This is cute," she whispered to herself knowing that Kiki's sharp ears will still hear. Kiki glanced with little interest at the stuffed bunny, its ears up and alert i's fur looking like it was made of silk and it's green beaded eyes watching the people pass by. It could be mistaken for alive, but that was Phantomhive magic.

"It kind of reminds me of you milady," Kiki spoke staring at the rabbit, she took even closer glance at it, "like when you first called me," a dark look came across her face. Donatienne held back a shiver and didn't look at Kiki for a while and stare blankly at the rabbit before purchasing it.

She held the bag and continued on walking, "We are doing shopping for the day Kiki," she spoke in French looking around the London street and saw nothing of interest. She had been to all the stores the street had to offer and bought what she wanted, from clothes to little trinkets, "The Phantomhive brat is waiting for a good game of chess,"

Kiki only chuckled a bit, thinking of Ceil losing to her mistress and smirked, for a second showing sharp demon like teeth. She shut her mouth quickly, and hid her demon side quickly, "I will get the carriage," she spoke when they arrived at the corner of the street.

Before the young lady could nod in agreement Kiki was gone, with all the shopping goods as well. Donatienne only had to wait for two minutes before her carriage arrived, the packages safely put in the back. Kiki jumped off from her seat and helped her lady inside. The carriage began moving once again, towards the Phantomhive mansion.

Sebastian looked up from serving his master tea, when he heard a carriage draw near. Pulling out his pocket watch he glanced at the time and shook his head in disapproval, "They came much too early," he spoke casually, "I didn't even have time to prepare dinner," he shut his watch and put it back in his pocket.

"What are you waiting for?" Ciel questioned not looking up from his paper work, "go greet them and make dinner," he sounded like the brat he was.

Sebastian stared at his young master, his red eyes watching the boy shuffling through paper work broadly, looking uninterested in the work before him. The demon felt his lips twitch into a smirk before bowing low, "yes milord," he said before disappearing.

Ciel glared at were Sebastian once stood, he could was not happy and had not been grumpy since last night's game with the brown haired girl. He kept on losing and he could not figure out why. A chess piece of his black knight stood close to a white knight. Both were staying down at one another.

Ciel moved a pale hand on to the white knight, his fingers on its head. He kept it there for a few seconds before dropping it. His blue eyes watched it roll around on the table till it his black knight knocking it down to, "I hate losing," Ciel spoke. He was going to make sure he won.

Kiki stared down at Sebastian from the carriage as the demon butler opened the door for her lady. She felt a growl from deep within her throat, glaring down at the man. He only smirked at her, and led her lady inside, "Dinner will be ready within an hour he spoke," a devil grin on his face.

Kiki would have hissed it was proper but it wasn't proper for a lady, not a servant of Donatienne, "oh I hope this dinner is better than what you made for breakfast," she piped up happily masking any anger she felt for the man.

Sebastian frowned; he glared harshly at the French maid but didn't push her further walking back into the house. Kiki followed feeling like she won, keeping track of the points if she pissed off Sebastian. She was sure she was up to twelve, three last night eight this morning and one just now.

An hour had passed and dinner was ready both servants decided a nice Japanese dish would be better suited for their masters. They had worked in silence preparing the panko not speaking to one another but still trying to outdo the other. Surprisingly dinner was more of a success.

Ciel ate his food saying little on his thought, he was still not happy. He kept an eye on Kiki knowing she was a demon, but he wanted to know how strong. He glared at Sebastian, who seemed neck and neck with the demon girl. She was obviously strong if Sebastian was having a hard time fighting against her.

Sebastion kept his face vivid of his thoughts. He stood behind his master like a loyal knight. His eyes were closed not glancing at the demon maid or paying close attention to his master. He only made a simple movement of pouring his master juice when he ran out.

Kiki was smirking, glancing at the defeated Ciel. He lost another chess game was showing his bratty side by choosing not to acknowledge her lady. The greatest part was she could feel Sebastian's disapproval, the little interest he had in his master. Like his soul wouldn't be as great tasting as he thought. She licked her lips.

"I am tried," Ciel said throwing his napkin on to his plate, "Show Donatienne, her room," he growled her name but didn't look at her as he turned and headed to his room, "I will be in my room, waiting," he glared at Sebastian with his one blue eye daring the demon not to listen.

The butler only bowed picking up his master's plate and the guest plate, "yes milord," he spoke. He didn't look at the young lord. He could hear is cane hit the wood floor, the boy walking off to his room. There was fury in his steps.

"No need to show me my room," the young brown haired spoke getting up gently, "Kiki is very good maid she remembers the layout of the mansion," she seemed unfazed by Sebastian's cold stone look. She hardly even blinked.

Sebastian bowed again, "It is only proper if I show you the way," he said in low velvet voice, "after all I am one hell of a butler,"

Donatienne was going to argue, after all she had her own demon servant but Sebastian was already out the door. He held candle and walked down the dark hallway. Kiki stiffened a bit, a low growl starting in the bottom of her throat. If she didn't have better control she would have attacked the asshole with his back turned.

"Let's get you ready for bed milady," she spoke grabbing a candle and following Sebastian's lead. It was quite the only footstep that could be heard was Donatienne's , her high heels clicking on to the brick floor as she followed the two demon servants. Not one spoke to the other, it would have been uncomfortable, but the young girl took the silence in strides.

"We are leaving tomorrow afternoon," Donatienne spoke when they reached her room. She didn't thank the butler, after all she would have had Kiki show her to her room, "I would like to say good-bye to Ciel before I part," they had managed to come up with business agreement that would serve both companies well.

Lecroix's dolls will be sold next to the Phantomhive's stuffed animals. Each would have a unique signature, the dolls being allowed to bow and the stuffed animals able to turn its head. Both children agreed that it would be limited time offer to sell the toys as a set.

"I will tell him that," Sebastian bowed looking uninterested in what the girl was saying. He looked back at Kiki who had an angry scowl on his face but didn't say much. She only had one more night to gather information on the black butler of the Phantomhive household and she wasn't going to make it go to waste.

Sebastian most of been thinking the same thing, the easy turn he did without even a backwards glance at the guests. His mind preoccupied with the mission Ciel gave him, he couldn't disappoint his master tonight, and he would of fail as butler.

"Have a goodnight Mr. Sebastian," she Donatienne giggled sensing the distress. She had faith in Kiki would gather the information she wanted on Ciel Phantomhive and his demon butler. Kiki shut the door behind her and helped her lady to bed.

"I will miss London," Donatienne spoke once she was dressed up in her green slick nightgown.

Kiki prepared the bed for her mistress and smiled wearily, "It is lovely but the men here are far too many and each one piggish as the last," she gave a dark giggle She hated men and didn't hide her disgust in front of Donatienne.

"Besides the men," Donatienne giggled, "The shopping was lovely," she glanced at her bags of cloths and giggled again, "That reminds me," she reached on the counter near her and pulled out a little shopping bag. She was settled into her bed the comforter hiding her small frame.

Kiki recognized the bag the orange shopping clashed badly with the red, "That has the stuffed bunny that reminds me of you," she spoke casually she was curious why her mistress bought it.

"Yes," she spoke slowly but smiling still, "It is a gift for you," she said handing the bag to her maid, "I thought once this is all over you would like something that reminds you of me and our little adventure,"

Kiki was shocked she stared at Lady Donatienne. She never got a gift before, not something that was so sentimental. Her orange eyes stared at the black rabbit, it is was soft with her hands and warm like it was breathing life.

"Thank you," she spoke in a hushed whisper, the girls smiled at one another before giving a warm hug, "you should sleep madam," she pulled away from the hug and blew out the candles. The room dimmed into complete darkness, "I have work I must do," a ghost of smile lingered for a second where Kiki once sat before disappearing into utter darkness.

"I have faith in you," she spoke snuggling further into her blankets and falling into deep sleep.

Across the Mansion Sebastian had finished dressing his young master and helped him into bed. Neither one spoke, Ceil had his mind on the chess game. He was still curious how he lost how he managed to lose the game. He hated losing even resorted to cheating just to win, he was close but the girl outwitted him.

"Find out all you can about the girls," he ordered he took off his eye batch showing the marking of the demon, "I won't allow you to do no less," he was throwing a tantrum. He covered himself and waited for Sebastian's answer.

He wasn't disappointed when Sebastian answered in the same coy tone, "yes, milord," he blew on the candles the room going pitch black. Ciel didn't even hear the door open and close with the demon butler leaving. He will punish the asshole for mocking him tomorrow.

Sebastian headed to the kitchen and finished cleaning the dirty kitchen he had to figure out a plan. Kiki was clever and powerful, she might prove a great struggle to outwit more than the idiot Claud. When the kitchen was spotless as the rest of the house only then did Sebastian move to the chamber quarters.

Kiki waited on the bed, waiting for him she hardly moved resting her chin on her hand she watched the other demon in the room change out his cloths and hung them up. He ignored the maid uninterested in what she was doing in his room. He knew why.

"Who is going to leak information first?" he questioned flexing his shoulders. He was shirtless his body showing the rippling muscles, he was a demon was gifted with. He glanced at mirror he noticed where Kiki's eyes had wondered and smirked. It wouldn't be the first time he used sex for information to be leaked.

He smirked looks like things could be easier then he thought. He didn't bother hiding his demon mark on his hand and turned to look at Kiki. She didn't answer all she just stared at him with an emotionless look hiding any interest she had in the man. She hated men and this gorgeous man in front of her then all the dirty scumbags in the world.

"I wouldn't know," she whispered huskily, "I was going to make sure you lost," not moving off the bed and ignored him as he crawled on his bed and moved closer to her. Sebastian pinched her cheeks and forced her to look at him.

"I am loyal butler to the Phantomhive house hold," he moved his lips closer to hers, "I am one hell of a butler,"

"I would say you will be leaking information soon," she whispered back. She was going to punch the asshole for kissing her without her permission. Still if it was sex he wanted being a demon she was going to tease him till she got the information she wanted.

She could feel his hand moving up her dress and growled pushing back a slight bit, she didn't hide her glare. She could hear a chuckle, the man moving closer to her lips and nipping at it. He was done talking he was going to distract her. He had to win the game.

Kiki pushed back and giggled a bit, "I don't kiss and tell," she flirted, inside she was screaming at herself. She wanted to rip his hands and feed it to him. Still she had to hold back her rage and it would be inconvenient if she killed him now.

Sebastian frowned this was going to be harder then he thought, "Her I thought you were," he smirked wanting to provoke anger inside of her. Angry woman were a joy to sleep with.

She hissed at him baring her sharp teeth, she wasn't happy. She didn't like talking with this man much less being in the same room as him. Whatever she had to do it she had to do it quickly, before she ended in his bed and regretting it. She pushed her plush breast up and smirked.

Sebastian watched the mood swings with interest. He never saw a woman act this way and not with him anyway. He was handsome, with devil good looks, slickly raven colored hair and red eyes that always seemed to be staring deep into your soul. It seemed woman were attracted to him then feared him.

Kiki herself wasn't bad looking her breast were large, her hair this lovely blue color and her eyes a light dark orange color. Her moves were cat like reminding him of a cat, part of him was attracted to her, because of she reminded him of a cat; Mischievous and elegant.

They spent the rest of the night playing cat and mouse. Sebastian would pin the young maid to wall, while Kiki would flirt with him and tease him. Pressing her breast to his chest or licking her lips when he spoke of something sexual. By morning neither could gather much information both stubborn and good at the job of sealing the information they had.

"You are very stubborn," she spoke when the sun had peeked its ugly head through the sky. She was shirtless in a black corset. She had removed her dress to tease the man some more. She didn't seem disappointed that she couldn't gather information. She had gathered enough to know who he was in the demon world.

Sebastian seemed unfazed he had put on his cloths back on placing the gloves on last. He stared at Kiki with little interest again he didn't feel like talking. He like the blue haired maid knew what demon she was as well but found the information useless to hand to his young master.

"I have to get breakfast prepared," he spoke not really caring about the maid.

She seemed to be thinking the same thing. She put her cloths on and left the room to go prepare the table.

It had been a quiet morning neither party speaking to the other much less to oneself. Breakfast as grand as it normally was within the demon household, the table was set for a king silver plates and silverware. The masters were curious what happened last night but didn't open their mouth to question.

There was no chest game, Ciel still pouting about losing the night before for him and didn't want to play. So after breakfast had been put way and they had been washed up they sat in the garden drinking tea. It was quiet morning no need for the hustle and bustle of everyday life.

When it was time to leave and everything of Donatienne, she turned to the young twelve year old and held his hand, "Thank you for having us over," she spoke, "It was an adventure," she glanced at Sebastian, "I would hope next time you will visit and allow my maid to show her talent,"

Ciel snorted, Kiki glared at the brat boy but didn't push it further. They were leaving and she would have to report to her mistress of the information she gathered on Sebastian. She glared down at the demon butler as he held Donatienne to her carriage and shut the door.

"I will bring Sebastian," Ciel spoke, "I only trust him," he watched as the carriage left.

The boy and demon stayed quiet for five minutes watching the carriage disappear behind the Phantomive gates.

"You gathered information," Ciel questioned the man not looking back to him.

Sebastian bowed a low deep bow to his master, "I am afraid I gathered information useful to me," he said. Ciel didn't look at Sebastian as he turned around and headed back into the house.

"Don't be stupid," he mocked, "any information you gather is useful to me," he stood in front of the door before heading in.

Sebastian only smirked a think smirk, "so the game has begun," he said.


End file.
